the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinkirō Gami
'Approval:' 3/2/13 5 feats Nafarias 'Appearance and Personality' Shinkirō is tall for his age, just entering his early teens. He goes by Shinkiro Suraisu in order to keep his alegiance to the gami clan a secret. He has long black hair and is muscular yet lean. He wears a dark grey ninja vest, and has chosen to build his wardrobe around that, so he tops the outfit off with black pants and gloves, and a grey cloak and gloves to match. He is usually aloof and foolish, but serious when situations require it of him. 'Stats (Total: 59)' Strength:10 Speed: 10 Intelligence: 10 Chakra Levels: 10 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 9 Banked: 0 Equipment *(7) Chakra conducting kusarigama *(3) Light Ninja Armor *(0) Military Ration Pill (quest reward) 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Kaguya Kekkai Genkai Genin 2: Genjutsu Specialist Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 8 Banked feats: 3 #(1) Dance of the Clematis: Flower - Creates a large, drill shape structure of incredibly hard bone over the hand that can be used to deliver a devastating attack. #(1) Dance of the Willow- A highly defensive dance that utilizes the users speed and dexterity to dodge and parry opponents attacks. Combining this with Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai allows the user to strike back by parrying an opponent's attacks with many sharp bones that the user can make protrude from his/her body. The dance itself does not improve a ninja's speed or strength, but does greatly imporve thier ability to dodge. #(1) Misdirection Technique- a genjutsu that affects the target's perception of his/her environment. The genjutsu has limitations when used on unwilling opponents, in this case the genjutsu can only be used to affect the victim’s sense of direction. For example, up is right, left is down, walking straight is walking is a circle, turning right is walking forward. However, the genjutsu can be very useful if used on a willing target as it could alter things like pain perception. #(1)Shadow Clone Jutsu- Similar to the CloneTechnique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. #(1) +5 stat bonus. 'History and Story' The Gami clan only uses clan in name, the members are usually not related. They are a group of ninja that work together and believe in "self-improvement", through jutsu and medical changes. Most covet Ocular Kekkai Genkai for their immense power, and willing members go through a rite of passage around the age of 12 in which Optic nerves are extended throughout the body. This results in the member having any from 2-16 extra eye sockets. Shinkirō joined the clan shortly after he joined Konoha at the age of twelve. The clan’s ideals of self-improvement and reaching perfection appealed to him greatly. Rather than undergoing the Ocular Extension Ritual he chose to have a bone graph and DNA infusion to gain the powers of the Kaguya Clan, the Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai. The Process proved to be no less painful or dangerous than the Ocular Extension Ritual, and he still bears many scars from the ordeal. His hatred of most ninja with Kekkei Genkai causes him to rarely use his. Infact, no one other than the Gami clan knows he even has it. He chooses to keep his allegiance to the Gami secret, going by the name Shinkiro Suraisu. Shinkirō has come to hate the clan hierarchy that exists in the ninja world. He’s never liked anyone who can excel without trying, and rise above those who work harder than anyone else. He despised those who then used that power for their own gains and the ruin of others. His hatred was solidified when a rogue clan of ninja attacked his village. The rogue clan slaughtered and looted at their leisure. When they left most of the village was burned to the ground and many were dead, Shinkiro’s parents among the casualties; He received the scar that runs a crossed his face in an attempt to save them, but was unable to do anything against ninja as a village farmer. After this incident he decided to join Konoha and become a ninja. He was accepted into the Ninja Academy because of his speed and intellect. He chose to join Konoha because he tought they might be different. After all, they boasted and bragged about their will of fire, and how every ninja, Genein to Jonin was important to them. However the longer he stayed the more noticed, nothing was different here. The Senju clan dominated the politics, often as the Hokage. Ninja’s born into clans with Kekkei Genkai ranked above those without it. The Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan were even worse than the clan of rogue ninja who attacked his village. Theie personal vendetta had cost thousands of ninja their lives. Nothing was right about this village. While he was there he did meet a few ninja he admired, they were born with Kekkei Genkai, but shared his views and wanted to change things. Ultimately he decided to defect and join the rain village. Here at least it was the strong who survived…and strength need not be determined in a fair fight. He has recently began renovating an old laboratory with his fellow clan member Masaki. Quests/Overseeing Documentation Curent Quest Points: 4 Quest Points Used: 25 Village Transfer (1)- Leaf to Rain Overseen- 8 A Midnight Encounter Quest: Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake Mission:The Rock Chunin Returns! Synopsis: Acquiring the Ebony Claws Mission: Blood Red Death Mission: Stealing the Shrine's Scroll 2/26/13 Mission: Stop the War! 2/27/13 Ramen Robbers! 2/28/13 Scroll of the Seven 3/6/13 Recapped-6 Quest: Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake Mission: The Rock Chunin Returns! Synopsis: Acquiring the Ebony Claws Mission: Stealing the Shrine's Scroll 2/26/13 Mission: Stop the War! 2/27/13 Ramen Robbers! 2/28/13 Scroll of the Seven 3/6/13 Missions- 3 Mission: Protect the Feudal Prince! (3) Mission: The Abandoned Laboratory (3) Disperse the evil gang: Against the elements (4) 2/28/13 Missing Nin Retrieval 3/2/13 (only 2 QP, limit reached) Ryo Earned: 4500 Spent: none Category:Konohagakure Category:Character